


I'll Never Let You Go

by GoofyGoldenGirl



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Desire, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Foreplay, Groping, Kissing, Lust, Married Couple, Married Sex, Missionary Position, Oral Sex, Passion, Reunion Sex, Reunions, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 13:18:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5376686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoofyGoldenGirl/pseuds/GoofyGoldenGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>The smuttier version of Don't Let Me Go: http://archiveofourown.org/works/5369243 </em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Never Let You Go

She thought she lost him once. And now that he was in her arms, she wouldn't let him go.

Hungrily, her lips pressed against his'. So thin, so delicate that she swore she nearly swallowed them up. His hands slid down her back he pulled her in, opening his mouth to let her taste his fire. She felt it rise inside her: in her hands that nested in his hair, the flush on her skin, the tingling in her groin as she brushed up against him.

He picked her up, his hand lingering on her thigh as they entered The TARDIS. Her clammy hands nearly tore off his jacket, his shirt, feeling the palms of her hands touch his bare skin. His lips on her shoulder, he unzipped her dress, his long thin fingers tiptoeing down her back in a way that sent goosebumps crawling on her skin.

It had been so long. It had been so long since they were alone like this.

Down and down they went in flames as each layer of clothing was shred, exploring their bodies with their hands and lips. He, unhooking her bra before cupping her breasts, massaging them, lightly caressing the tips of her nipples. Her hands tracing the growing bulge in his trousers before pulling them down and grabbing his erection. Her hand moved about the shaft, feeling how his foreskin slid down from the head. He groaned, jutting his hips towards her, his hands about her waist as her thumb circled the head. And she kept at it until he maneuvered himself from her grasp and kneeled before her. With his teeth he tugged at the waistband of her panties, using his fingers to get them off. He buried his face in her crotch, breathing out little puffs of air that intensified the desire that vibrated there. He gently spread her lips apart and rubbed her clitoris with his pointer finger. Then he pulled back and his whole mouth moved in. With a sucking sound, he tasted her. He trailed kisses down to her opening, and pleasured her with his tongue. Her knees trembled. She moaned. She gripped his hair, not knowing if he was pulling her down or she. They were on the ground. She rocked on his mouth as he held onto her hips.

How she missed him. How she missed _this._ Feeling his very essence all around her. His scent. His touch. His taste. And especially his voice; whispering how exactly he'd ravish her, which made the wanting in her bubble over and nearly burst out like lava before he could do the job.

They would burn. All flames at their peak burned. She gazed into his hawk like eyes as she positioned herself on the floor. Her chest rose and fell as he hovered over her. 

"Don't let me go," she whispered.

"I'll never let you go," he promised.

She gripped his shoulders. He leaned forward, placing his pelvis on hers'. He slid in and out and adjusted his speed. Her hips jutted up. They crashed together. 

All she felt was him; the weight of his body on her, tracing the muscles and bones on his arms and back, the feeling of him thrusting in and out. She kissed him again; tasting salt on his breath and feeling a slipperiness on his tongue. Her fingers ran through his hair again, pulling at the strands as he thrust deeper inside her. His lips pressed against any part of her skin they could; her face, neck, shoulder, nearly pulling out to settle between her breasts before moving in again. He shifted upwards so that his chest aligned with her shoulders. The base of his penis hit her clitoris. She squirmed, biting down on her lip so she wouldn't scream. But the moans got the best of her and his frenzied shouts accompanied them, creating a raw, bone chilling harmony. It was his hands that were in her hair now, yanking at her curls. Her hands dug into his back, leaving tiny half moon shaped indents where her nails had sunk in the deepest. And they screamed as she pulled him down. Their bodies lay on top of each other: bosom against chest, stomach against stomach, hips against hips. She swore they were fusing together, that it wasn't just their bodies that were melding, but their souls too. Tears streamed down her cheeks as the last wave of lust towered up and began to tide over her. Her muscles tensed and she stared into his eyes and saw that he was cumming too.

His mouth formed a giant O as he lowered himself as much as he could. Her face was in the crevice of his neck and her lips parted to let out one final scream.

It was like she was a shooting star soaring through the night sky. All she felt was fire; a fire that burned hotter and shone brighter than anything that came before it.

It wasn't just stars she could see. The whole universe flashed before her. She clenched and climaxed. He released inside of her. 

And there they lay on the TARDIS floor, intertwined, two beings joined together as one.


End file.
